un ¿viejo? amor
by danieladivongola
Summary: que pasaría si tu primer amor te rompe el corazón, y si el destino después de muchos años de no verlo los vuelve a juntar estarías dispuesta a intentar amarlo o dejarías ir esta oportunidad personajexlector soy mala en los resumen
1. Chapter 1

**_hola mina!_**

**bueno e aquí mi nueva historia espero que sea de su agrado la traducciones están al final**

**(t/n) nombre de preferencia**

**(t/p) color de piel**

**(c/o) color de ojos**

**(c/c) color del cabello **

**-habla personaje-**

* * *

FRANCIA

Una joven de 25 años de piel (t/p) de ojos color (c/o) de un hermoso cabello color (c/c) de cuerpo envidiadle camina por una de las más hermosa calles de Francia, con la mirada parece buscar a alguien o algo después de caminar unos 10 minutos se detuvo enfrente de uno de los tantos restaurante de la zona con el nombre de _**UNO MORCEAU DE CIEL**_ este lugar tiene un estilo clásica con un pequeño toque de moderno dentro del local se puede ver unas pequeñas mesas con tres sillas cada una , en la esquina derecha se encuentra cuatro sillones individuales en medio de los sillones una mesa mediana de cristal.

Cuando entro al local fue recibida por una joven de piel blanco cabello rojo y ojos entre un dorado y rojo porta un uniforme de color negro.

Bienvenue-dijo aquel joven

m'attend le monsieur Dimitri- dijo la joven, su voz era lo más hermoso que aquel muchacho había escuchado

au fond, y a une autre chose qu'il occupe señorita-

voilà tout grâce-

al terminar la oración empecé a caminar a donde el mesero me había indicado, el lugar se puede ver dos sillones individuales de color rojo intenso junto a estos una mesa de cristal con un florero en ella. En unos de los sillones se encuentra un seños de unos 47 años de piel tostada de ojos color café oscuro su cabello algo canose pero con un toque de negro

Bienvenue, mon enfant-dijo con mucho cariño en su voz

père,pour quem'as appelé?- conteste con una sonrisa en el rostro pero a la vez seriedad

toujours au grain ne sino-contesto con una pequeña sonrisa

estrien je me retire-dije mientras me dada la vuelta

Je n'et dit cela-contesto con una voz y cara seria

Al escuchas su tono de voz pase un poco de salida, si utilizada ese tono de voz con migo eso significada problemas, a si que sin pensarlo me di la vuelta y camine al sillón vacío para escuchar lo que diría solo esperada que no fuera algo malo.

dans la vacances d'ete une famille nous visitat-dijo con un poco mas de seriedad

et?-pregunte pero como conocía muy bien a mi padre sabias que algo tramada

celle-la, famille est decima génération Vongola-dijo con una voz llena de preocupación y algo de frialdad

Cuando escuche eso mi corazón dejo de latir y mas al recordar que nosotros nos encargaríamos de ellos, no quería, aunque ya hallan pasado mas de 4 años desde la ultimas vez que los vi no quería rencontrarme con ellos o mejor dicho con el.

mi padre al ver que no tardaría en salir del shock en el que estada se levanto de su asiento y antes de irse saca de su traje una carta con mi nombre en el la dejo sobre la mesa y salió caminando.

Cuando por fin salí del shock lo primero que vi fue un sillón vacío y después un sobre en la mesa sin pensarlo tome el sobre y empecé a leer la carta dentro de ella venían las instrucciones que tenias que seguir.

**_Voulue (t/n)_**

**_ se que dans ces moments tu dois d'être enojada avec migo mais est un mandat que je te donne à autres de que personne il peut le faire puisque tes frères sont de mission et j'ai pensé que puisque ta tu connais à la decima génération se leur aria à ils et à toi mais facile vivre ensemble bon en laissant de côté cela ils ils arrivassent le 18 de ce mois aux 12 de la matin Par faveur essaie comprendre mes décisions si il te sert de quelque chose tu peux lui demander aide à uns de tes amis  
avec cariño ton père_**

Decir que estadas furiosa era poco pero como el había dicho si mis hermanos no podían solo quedada yo y para mi mala suerte no tenia ninguna misión en estos dias además si veía el lada positivo vería a las chicas y a los niños

* * *

**termino el primer capitulo lamento si la traducción esta mal es del internet ,pero dejando eso de lado que dicen merece que continúe o no, acepto todo tipo de criticas **

**traducción **

m'attend le monsieur Dimitri…. me espera el señor Dimitri

au fond, y a une autre chose qu'il occupe señorita…. al fondo, hay otra cosa que ocupe señorita

voilà tout grâceseso …es todo gracias

bienvenue, mon enfant….. bienvenida, mi niña

père pour que m'as appelé? ….padre para que me as llamado?

Toujours au grain ne sinon….. siempre al grano no

est rien je me retire…. si no es nada me retiro

je n'et dit cela….. yo no e dicho eso

dans la vacances d'été une famille nous visitât…en la vacaciones de verano una familia nos visitara

et?... y?

Celle- là, famille est la décima génération vongola….esa familia es la decima generación vongola

carta:

querida

se que en estos momentos debes de estar enojada con migo pero es una orden que te doy,a demás de que nadie puede hacerlo ya que tus hermanos están de misión y pensé que ya que tu conoces a la decima generación se les aria a ellos y a ti mas fácil convivir bueno dejando de lado eso ellos llegaran el 18 de este mes a las 12 de la Mañana por favor intenta comprender mis decisiones si te sirve de algo puedes pedirle ayuda a unos de tus amigos

con cariño tu padre


	2. la llegada

**_hola mina!_**

**_lo siento mucho se que e tardado en publicar pero no es mi culpa es de mi inspiración que se quiso ir de vacaciones y no quería volver sumando también a las tareas, trabajos, clases y otras cosa no había podido publicar asta hoy, también se que no e subido el capitulo de mi historia MI COMIENZO pero les prometo que intentare subirlo esta semana solo les pido paciencia _**

**_bueno creo que eso es todo nos leemos abajo _**

**(t/n) nombre de preferencia**

**(t/p) color de piel**

**(c/o) color de ojos**

**(c/c) color del cabello **

**-habla personaje-**

* * *

narra (t/n):

ya amparado dos semanas desde la noticia de la visita de ellos. Los días pasaron muy lento a mi parecer lo único que me alegra en estos momentos son mis amigos, cuando les platique sobre la visita y que yo me aria cargo de ellos intentaron por todos los medios converser a mi padre de que pasara la responsabilidad a otra persona pero conociendo a mi padre y su terquedad su respuesta siempre fue no.

En estos momentos estoy en compañía de mi mejor amigo travis, para muchas de las mujeres el es un muy pero muy buen partido y si la mujer que opinara lo contrario tiene que estar siega como no ver esa piel bronceada con ojos de un color gris pero con un pequeño toque de morado en la parte baja de estos de cabello negro y como si fuera poco tiene un cuerpo perfecto.

-vamos (t/n) será divertido-dice travis con un tono infantil

-esta bien travis pero deja de jalar de mi-digo con una sonrisa traviesa en mi rostro

El motivo de la infantilidad de travis se debe a una nuevo obra de teatro a la que habíamos sido invitados. La obra era de dos jóvenes enamorados que por asares del destino fueron separados pero fue también el mismo destino el que los junto pero claro no podía ser tan fácil el destino les dejo en el camino una sorpresa y si eso no fuera suficiente el final de la historia termina en arrepentimiento. Mientras veía la historia no podía dejar de pensar en mi tiempo en nanimori y en aquel chico que llamo mi atención ¿Cómo seria?¿como estaría todos estos años? esa y muchas mas preguntas pasaban por mi mente.

mañana llegarían, asi que tendría que asegurarme que todos los preparativos estuvieran listos travis se ofreció para ayudarme en todo lo que necesitara.

* * *

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Me desperté mas temprano de lo normal, apenas eran las 5:30 a.m., con algo de pereza salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño después de unos minutos salí con una toalla envuelta en mi cuerpo mientras me dirigía al armario de donde saque un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino con una camisa de rallas blanca con morado justo con unos zapatos de color gris me deje el cabello suelto. Al terminar de alistarme salí de el cuarto y camine al comedor donde se encontrada la señora rosa es la ama de llaves

-no puede ser te paraste temprano-me dijo con un tono de burla

-rosa!, no importa ¿ que hay para desayunar?-dije mientras me tocada la pansa

Después de terminar el desayuno mi fije en la hora y apenas eran las 7:00 tenia tiempo para verificar que todo estuviera listo para su llegada y también para un pequeño paseo. Cuando me asegure que todo estuviera listo saque mi celular y le marque a travis para preguntarle que si me podría acompañar a recogerlos ya que su avión llegaba a las 9:00y del camino al aeropuerto se asía media hora pero como siempre a travis se le asi tarde con un poco de suerte llegaríamos antes que ellos.

Después de esperar una hora y media travis al fin llego vestía con un traje negro la camisa era de un rojo opaco su saco como siempre desabrochado y con unos zapatos negros

-(t/n)! ¿estas lista?-me pregunto travis cuando llego a mi lado

-de eso no estoy muy segura-le conteste con nerviosismo

travis y yo subimos a un auto deportivo color azul marino para ir al aeropuerto, cuando llegamos para muestra suerte el avión todavía no llegada al frente de nosotros llegaron otros autos que son para el transporte de la familia.

El avión llego 15 minutos después de nosotros mientras los trabajadores conectadan la escalera al avión (creo que es mas que obvio que el avión y el aeropuerto donde llegaron el privado)después de que ellos terminaran de ensamblarla escalera la puerta se abrió, travis y yo al escuchas la puesta ser abierta volteamos enseguida a ella esperamos unos minutos en donde no se escucho nada cuando los nervios empezadan a matarme vimos el la salida del avión a un joven de unos 15 años de piel blanca cabello negro de ojos verde a quien rápidamente reconocí como lambo después de el salió una joven de la misma edad su cabello lo lleva en dos trenzas a quien reconocí como la pequeña i-pin cuando ellos bajaron por completo la escalera travis me sujeto de la mano y me jalo asi ellos

-lambo, i-pin-salude con una pequeña sonrisa

-(t/n)-nee cuanto tiempo-me dijo lambo con una sonrisa

-a pasado tiempo (t/n)- me dijo i-pin con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y con una gran sonrisa

-hola, un gusto en conocerlos soy travis-dijo travis a lambo e i-pin

-es un gusto mi nombre es i-pin-le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa

-que tal soy lambo-se presento lambo con un poco de arrogancia

- donde están los otros chicos-les pregunte con nerviosismo que ellos no notaron

-están durmiendo y decían que nosotros nos quedaríamos dormidos si como no-respondió lambo

-bueno creo que no queda de otra mas que esperarlos-dijo deprimido travis

-no seas exagerado ni que fueras a estar aquí todo el día-le dije con cierta burla

-no soy exagerado, solo quiero llegar a la mansión y comer un pedazo de pastel-me contesto asiendo un puchero que nos dio risa a los tres

-dejando de lado tu exageración, chicos porque mejor no suben a uno de los autos-les recomendé a lambo e i-pin que solo me respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza

Después de que ellos subieran al auto sin que travis y yo nos viéramos cuenta una joven nos observada con cierta curiosidad

* * *

_**si se que es muy corto pero ya lo dije mi inspiración no me quiere intentare publicar aunque sea una vez cada dos semanas porque estoy intentando aser loas capítulos mas largos e interesantes **_

_**bueno como siempre se aceptan tomatazos, felicitaciones, criticas, ideas **_


End file.
